Wendigo vs Werewolf
Mythological Killers! Halloween Season Episode 1! ' Mythology.jpg|Necromercer ' 'Intro' Necro: Long ago, Europe invaded North America and displaced its people, the native americans. And now the most Iconic Monsters from both Continants will duke it out! Mercer: The Wendigo, The cannibalistic spirit of Native American lore! Necro: And the Werewolf, The Gentleman by day, the bloody thirsty man-eater by night! Mercer: And because ther are so many versions of these two monsters, we will be foucusing mainly on the main mythological iterations, which means NO pop culture. Sorry Twilight and Until Dawn Fans. Necro: I'm Necro and He's Mercer, and it's our job to analyze their weapons,armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE!!! ' 'Wendigo Eats DEATH BATTLE! (Cue:Maneater) ''' '''Necro: In native american myths, many creatures exist, most of them being spirits. Mercer: Some of them are kind and helpful spirits, and others bring only pain, death and destruction. Necro: Enter the Wendigo! Mercer: The Wendigo is the spirit of cannibalisim and greed, who can only posses those who either eat the flesh of anouther human, or from being extremly greedy. Necro: Well, The Wendigo has an extremly good physicality, being able to tear humans to pieces with ease and also being able to smash houses, and also able to rip trees out of the the ground, roots and all! ' '''Mercer: Next up is the Wendigo's speed. The Wendigo is easily fast enough to avoid hunting rifle rounds, which can move at a top speed of 550 meters per second, or about 3,679 miles per hour. ' 'Necro: Wendigo's are easily create dust devils, just by running! Now a dust devil at it's fastest has a wind speed of at least fourty five miles per hour. That would mean the Wendigo would have to run a at speeds vastly greater than this, at least four times this speed, or 180 miles per hour! ' '''Mercer: Wendigo's duribility is similar to their strength, But they have insane regeration, being able to regenerate from literally anything, unless attacked with silver, which nullifes their super regen, forcing them to heal the normal way...The really long way. However, the purity of the silver depends on how effective it is at stopping the Wendigo's regen. Necro: Let's get into the Wendigo's powers! First up is the fact that they are completly silent when the move, as they "Run on the wind." This make very little logical sense to us, but hey, whatever. Next is the Wendigo's ability to control the weather, being able to make stroms, hurricanes, and blizzards with ease. Mercer: Wendigo's can also use ice to attack, their foes as they seem to posses cryomancy to an extreme degree Wendigo's can also manipulate Time and Space! Necro: But would it be much of a monster without being able to track it's prey? Wendigo's are easily able to track their prey across the entire planet as soon as they get their target's scent. Mercer: Yeah, that's the next thing. Wendigo's have extremly good senses, being able to tell exactly where their prey is as soon as it steps into the Wendigo's lair! Yeah, continueing onward, the Wendigo is quite sadistic, preferring to make their victams go insane from fear before killing and eating them. Necro: Wendigo's are also easily one of the smartest mythological monsters we have ever come across, being able to unlock doors with their finger nails and even speak and other such things. Mercer: Wendigo's are also able to mimic the voice of a crying human and other such things. Necro: Wendigo's are usually friendly towards wild life and they also enjoy killing humans immensly. Mercer: Wendigo's are most known for their claws and antlers, which are their main weapons for killing their targets. Necro: Well, while a Wendigo is something else, they are not unstoppable. They do in fact a few weaknesses. Mercer: First of all, the pre mentioned weakness to silver, which is the only thing that can fully kill them. Necro: And lastly,the Wendigo's sadism can make it deal non fatal injuries,meaning it's foe has a few chances to land some hits. Mercer: Needless to say, the Wendigo is one of the most powerful monsters we have ever covored. Wendigo: "HELP ME!!!" (Eats hiker who comes to help him.) 'Werewolf Howls Into DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: The Werewolf is possibly the most iconic European monster of all time. Mercer: And for a good reason! This Thing is awsome! Created when someone is infected with the lycanthropy virus, via another Werewolf bite, or just catching it, somehow. Necro: Werewolves are extremly powerful hunters and they are also extremly strong. Mercer: Yeah! These guys are comparable to TEN Vampires! Now, Vampires are said to be able to lift ten stones. Stones are a unit of measurment, which are equal to 14lbs. This mean that the Werewolf is able to lift 1,400lbs, or 0.7 tons. Necro: They can easily crush bricks and stones with a single bite from their jaws and they can casually rip humans limb from limb! Mercer: Werewolves can also run at a max of 350mph! And they can avoid Musket fire, which moves at well over 1,268mph. Necro: These guys also have a healing factor, one which is more then strong enough to replace lost limbs, heal gunshot wounds, and mend broken bones in a rather short time, taking about three to four minutes to heal limb losses. And even less time to heal minor injuries! Mercer: Werewolves are extremly sneaky, being able to sneak around without making much of a sound while walking. Necro: They also have superhuman senses, being able to react to almost any attack, and it is extremly difficult to sneak up on them. 'Set' 'Halloween-Fight!' 'Verdict' 'Trivia' Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Necromercer Holiday Special Category:'Cannibal' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Halloween-themed death battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Demon VS Animal' Themed Death Battles